


vlogz4lyfe 88

by moyai



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:57:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyai/pseuds/moyai
Summary: will dongmin let me put makeup on him-vlogz4lyfe 88(this is a fucky yt au)





	vlogz4lyfe 88

**Author's Note:**

> i was watching julian tell jenna how to do her makeup and this happened

"hey, yewon, i'm gonna put makeup on my boyfriend."

the camera zoomed in on her unimpressed face until it was uncomfortable. "good luck." and then the clip cut to his intro.

\--

"ah, yes..." sanha spoke, stroking his chin in mock thought. "well, you read the title of this video. uh... stan busker busker."

and then he picked up the camera, turning it around so he could walk through the small apartment to their tiny, folding table in the kitchen.

glasses sat perched on the edge of dongmin's nose, and he appeared to be typing way too quickly at his laptop to actually be focusing. 

sanha zoomed in, the older man still not noticing his presence. "what is he doing..." and then he threw their couch pillow at his boyfriend.

and, in return, got it thrown back at him. the clip cut off with the camera falling, followed by a screech.

\--

"so, will you let me put makeup on you?"

"no."

and then the video ended. just under two minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> you know im glad this is my first work
> 
> im sorry yewon is there for 3 seconds i love her but im a crackhead


End file.
